Galvatron
The Robot known as Galvatron was one of the original NeS Heroes of the Never-ending Story and was the best friend of Gebohq Simon, the then Main Character of the story. He was capable of transforming his body into various forms as well as serving cold drinks from various metallic orifices. He helped Gebohq battle against Ares, the God of War, and DarkSide after they had been summoned to Ares' Arena. Description Appearance TBA Personality Galvatron's personality could be summed up as sarcastic, lazy but loyal to his friend, Gebohq Simon, and overly confident in his own robotic powersNeS1 Post 1, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Powers & Talents Spark Galvatron has something inside him that he calls a "spark", but it is essentially his soul. From this soul he can rejuvenate himself. He can also restore his spark, or his energy levels, by transferring energy from other electrical objects, such as a battery. Metamorph This is an ability Galvatron rarely uses, however he is able to transform his appearance into seemingly any shape, including a human. Forms Original Dragon-form Galvatron's dragon form is massive, much larger than his "normal mode" which is roughly the size of the average human. In this dragon form, Galvatron shows that he is able to fly, breathe ice and has razor-sharp claws. In this form, though still largely robotic, he does have organic components within him. Second Dragon-form After Galvatron is destroyed by Ares, the god brings him back as a "protoform" (a robot form without his transformation). When Galvatron chooses his new transformation form, it is a dragon again but this time mixed with a tiger and a chameleon. Protoform When created, Galvatron was in a "protoform" state without a confirmed transformation shape. Should Galvatron be killed and restored, it is this protoform body that he would return in. Chest Compartment Galvatron's chest compartment can act as a mini-fridge, where he keeps things like soda and leftover food but it can also act as a microwave, which he uses to heat up popcornNeS1 Post 4, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Galvatron the Writer.. Ice Cream Compartment It's unclear exactly where Galvatron's ice cream comes from as he simply states "you don't want to know where it comes from", which suggests it may be socially unacceptableNeS1 Post 60, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Galvatron the Writer.. Holo Messager Galvatron has a holo messager device which allows him to speak with others with similar devices. It displays a holographic image of the other person, usually another robot, for communicationNeS1 Post 17, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Galvatron the Writer.. Flight Even when not in his dragon-form, Galvatron is capable of flightNeS1 Post 22, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Ares the Writer. History The Fight of the Century of the Week See main article: NeS1 Page 1 | Also see: The Fight of the Century of the Week Galvatron and his human friend Gebohq Simon are engaged in a battle against Ares within Ares' Colosseum. Though Gebohq is able to trick Ares, by offering him a doughnut and convincing the God of War to find himself some food, their brief moment of strategising doesn't last long. Galvatron even tries a little comical ditty but Ares, and Gebohq, both end up ignoring him to continue their fight. When Ares has Gebohq by the neck, Galvatron tries to intervene but is instantly shot down by a fireball. With the distraction, Gebohq escapes Ares and tries to help repair Galvatron but Ares soon finds them and chases Gebohq. Gebohq leaves behind a battery that Galvatron can use the energy from to restore himself. Once restored his over-confidence quickly becomes his downfall once again as he's instantly blasted into a lava pit. Galvatron, however, activates his dragon-form which allows him to become a gigantic robotic-half-orangic dragon. In this form he is able to blast ice over Ares and freeze the god solid while Gebohq attacks him. Despite their temporary victory over Ares, the battle is interrupted by DarkSide who blasts Galvatron and then saps Ares' life out of him. Galvatron then promptly knocks DarkSide into a lava pit and the fight against Ares continues. Ares announces that he controls the arena and, through that control, increases the gravity of the arena, which slams Galvatron down into the sand from his flying position. Ares then obliterates Galvatron and takes his robot head as a trophy. Although Galvatron's soul then tries to rejuvenate him, allowing him to be completely repaired and attack Ares, Ares seems to reverse time to a point that Galvatron remains in pieces. Eventually Ares relents and, seeing that Galvatron was a great opponent, he restores Galvatron's life to a state of "protoform", an undeveloped form without shape. When Galvatron steps through a portal he returns with his new transformation form, a dragon form mixed with a tiger and a chameleon. When Ares tried to leave, however, he is pulled back into his own arena by DarkSide. DarkSide used the plot-hole, created by Ares when he forced time back, to take control of Ares' Colosseum and gain its powers. Ares then calls in Galvatron to help him fight against DarkSide. DarkSide then summons Gebohq back and tries to control Gebohq, through the darkness in his soul, to kill Galvatron and Ares. The conclusion, however, never happens as writing for the NeS drifts off and the Writers, when they begin again, forgot about DarkSide. Instead Ares begins to fight a one-on-one match against Rob X while Gebohq and Galvatron head to the bleachers with Miss Fire. Galvatron, Gebohq and Miss Fire shares drinks from the mini-fridge in Galvatron's chest. From his chest he also finds some old leftovers that have been there so long they've become sentient. He tosses the blobby leftovers away, almost slapping Miss Fire with them. Miss Fire's automatic response is to try and kill the creature. After Miss Fire feeds the leftovers a hot dogNeS1 Post 2, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer., the leftovers wind up on the arena floor where they're chopped up into hundreds of mini-blobs by ZuljinNeS1 Post 3, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Roger Spruce the Writer.. Galvatron makes popcorn with his chest compartment but Miss Fire takes his freshly made food and uses it to lure the blobs out of the arena, attracted to the foodNeS1 Post 5, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. After watching the battle between Rob X and Ares for some time, Galvatron gets a call from his friend, and fellow robot, Cyclonus. Cyclonus requests Galvatron join him for a mysterious meeting but Galvatron must first seek permission to leave the arena after being summoned there by Ares. Ares swiftly grants permission and Galvatron flies away. When Galvatron returns he has a new weapon, a PokéballPokéball article, Bulbapedia. containing PorygonPorygon (Pokémon) article, Bulbapedia.. Porygon's attack causes Ares to have a seizure. Ares then rewinds time and blasts a hole through Galvatron before he can use the ballNeS1 Post 28, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. When Space Orca arrives and sees Galvatron using Pokéballs, he attacks all of Galvatron's Pokémon. Unable to use his powers of the Force to kill Galvatron's strongest Pokémon, he instead uses magic to cause the creature to explode above Galvatron's headNeS1 Post 34, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Space Orca the Writer.. Later, back in the bleachers, Enchilada Man asks Galvatron to give him some lemonadeNeS1 Post 52, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. When getting more lemonade Twin Suns mistakenly thinks Galvatron is peeing into Enchilada Man's cup. To prove it's just lemonade, Galvatron drinks it. Unfortunately he's a robot and so his head explodes and lands in the snake pit of the arenaNeS1 Post 55, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. Enchilada Man helps Galvatron with some basic repairs and then Galvatron uses his extendible arms to retrieve his head from the pit while Enchilada Man returns to Miss FireNeS1 Post 56, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. Galvatron leaves the arena again and goes to stay on a small island with sexy anime women and watches the matches on pay-per-view TVNeS1 Post 67, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Galvatron makes brief return when Raistlin MajereRaistlin Majere article, Wikipedia. enters the arena and mistakes Galvatron's aura for an evil dragonNeS1 Post 170, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Semievil mounts Galvatron in his dragon-form and is about to attack RaistlinNeS1 Post 177, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer. but then Semievil gets off Galvatron, curses the previous Writer for giving him a crude weapon and, instead, proceeds on footNeS1 Post 178, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "The Character Galvatron is based on GalvatronGalvatron (disambiguation) article, TFWiki. from TransformersTransformers article, Wikipedia. and has many of the abilities of a Transformer, such as his sparkSpark article, TFWiki., the ability to transformTransformation article, TFWiki. and his proto-formProtoform article, TFWiki.." - Britt the Writer References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:NeS Heroes Category:NeS1 Heroes Category:Forgotten Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Technology Characters